Chapter 152 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Go Wild
Short Summary Long Summary Roaring Hollows catch everyone’s attention, with one grunt exclaiming at the Gargantas. Marco notes just how many portals are being opened, admitting no one said it would be easy. One brave rank-and-file orders all infantry to prepare to engage the Hollows, yelling that they won’t let the beasts stop them. Surprised, the Whitebeard Pirate asks if the grunts will take on all those Hollows on their own. Smiling, the soldier says that while they can’t do much, they might prove their use today by taking on the Hollows. He tells Marco to just worry about the Coalition officers while they’ll do their part to beat the monsters. Smiling, Marco remembers that it isn’t just the Acts, Commanders, and heavy-hitters in the Alliance, but everyone ready to do their part for the universe’s sake. Nodding, he tells the boys to do what they got to do, promising to handle things here. With that, Hollows pour out of the sky, and the rank-and-file charge them. Mary laughs at the ‘mooks’ trying to be relevant, saying it’s so adorable she could cry. She turns to more grunts, activating Virus as she tells them to drop to the ground from stomach viruses. She laughs at it being so ‘pitiful’. Suddenly, Mary avoids a black sword, mockingly saying it was close and telling the offender to be careful where he swings that lest a ‘pretty girl’s’ head is lopped off. Raidō glares at the Wizard, saying she needs to watch how she uses Virus, asking if she doesn’t know the damage it can do. Smiling, Mary calls that the point of Black Magic to cause as much destruction as possible, saying it’s its purpose in life. The Ninja sighs at how young and twisted she is, saying elders count on the next generation to do better, calling the ‘little girl’ a disappointment. Mary pouts at the ‘old geezer’ being mean, but winks that she’ll just kill him. Scowling, Raidō says he’s not one to be looked down on, declaring that you shouldn’t underestimate a Hidden Leaf Special Jōnin. Mary giggles at how manly, strong, and fierce her opponent is, laughing that she’ll enjoy breaking him. The four Briar clones sigh at Mary’s fight, with Smiley calling their comrade scary when she’s serious. Griever calls it sad that while Mary is careless, she shouldn’t be messed with, knowing she’ll kill the ‘poor’ man. Angry snarls that it’s more than an enemy deserves, saying all enemies must be eliminated for Avatar and the Coalition. Lover dramatically calls it a shame a cute man will be slaughtered by Mary. She mentally turns around and guesses she’ll just find someone new to love. With a gasp of shock and glee, Lover points to someone, enraptured. Smiley leans in to see, saying she sees the appeal. Lover looks at Luffy with hearts in her eyes, calling him determined and handsome, saying the best part is that his body stretches. Angry yells at that being gross, asking why a rubbery body means the perfect man. Griever weeps that it’s sad Lover constantly moves from love to love, saying Luffy is no different. Lover runs at Luffy, declaring that she’ll make him hers. Out of nowhere, Hancock curses at that and kicks Lover in the head hard enough to snap her neck and crash her through rows of trees. While Griever is concerned, Angry is furious at the sneak attack, and Smiley laughs that someone didn’t appreciate the forward attitude. Hancock asks the other clones if they share the same feelings towards her ‘beloved’. Smiley shrugs at that, saying that while they’re clones, it’s not like they don’t share some things. Griever apologizes, while Angry yells that she’s just ‘pissed off’ at the enemy coming out of nowhere and kicking one of them. Hancock calls it blasphemy against her beauty that they don’t know who she is. She declares herself the most beautiful creature in the world, and the Pirate Empress. Hancock leans further back and calls herself the future wife of Luffy, calling the Pirate Empress and future King of the Pirates a heavenly match, cursing the Briar for lusting after Luffy, promising to paint the field with their blood for the ‘sin’. Griever yells that they didn’t know Luffy was taken, while Smiley says they’ll just have to kill the Pirate first, calling it easy enough. Angry disagrees, sensing Lover’s death, cursing and yelling that Hancock will pay by having her blood paint the field. The Ex-Warlord notices Angry’s magic energy shoot up, realizing things got difficult. Abel lands behind a soldier, and says he’ll do as he takes a lock of hair and puts it on his voodoo doll. While the grunt demands to know what’s happening with his body out of control, Abel explains his Black Magic revolves around Mr. Cursey, which means the soldier is now nothing but his puppet, yelling for him to kill his comrades. The soldier yells to stop, but Abel gleefully laughs, calling it fun to take advantage of and kill people. Hiashi gets right behind the Wizard, yelling that he’s a ‘dishonorable cur’ for forcing the soldier to do something like that. Smirking, Abel backflips and goes for the Hyūga’s hair. Hiashi protects himself with Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms. Wincing in pain, Abel lands and notes things got more difficult. Glaring at the Wizard, Hiashi calls it a strange universe where one of his opponents is someone like the little creature, adding that nothing changes the fact that he must be eliminated for this comrades’ sake. Scowling, Abel uses Mr. Cursey to bring the soldier back to his side, asking if the ‘bleeding heart’ will kill him by killing one of his comrades. While Hiashi frowns, the tormented soldier inches towards him. D-6 launches attacks with energy beams out his eye that vaporizes what it hits, thanks to his Black Magic: Erase. The narrative calls it a tragedy that the members of Avatar were truly the Baram Alliance’s successors in terms of strength, having the power to go toe-to-toe with any member of the Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart (plus half of Tartaros), but gaining the misfortune of facing Fairy Tail after the year of intense training. This is the chance to finally show how powerful they are, and D-6 is no exception with his Erase. Its first use is completely erasing his presence, plus anyone around him, for stealth purposes. The second is ‘erasing’ whatever strikes the Magic beams. Were it not for his extreme and uncharacteristic carelessness, D-6 could’ve been the game changer against Fairy Tail. After D-6 fires another Erase beam into grunts with an emotionless ‘ready, aim, fire’, he notes that fate is on Avatar’s side this time. Franky steps forward, asking the Wizard to stop firing at his friends, but D-6 answers with ‘absolutely not’, reasoning that they’re enemies. Franky nods, asking what a robot is doing with the Coalition. Confused, D-6 states he’s a Machias, which Franky recognizes from Jenny’s Takeover Magic. The Wizard admits he isn’t sure if he’s a Machias. Though he has the body of one, he was experimented on and given DNA from another race. When Franky demands to know what he is, D-6 simply introduces himself as D’s 1-5 successor; emotionlessly saying the ‘D’ stands for none of your business. Franky is shocked at the joke, saying he’s awful at it and telling him to show more emotion with them, D-6 noting that. Franky says he’ll just have to beat the Wizard if he won’t stop shooting at his friends, calling it simple. D-6 agrees that he likes simple things, saying another simple thing is for the Pirate to die. When an Erase beam is fired, Franky defends himself with Star Shield. D-6 claims his Magic can’t be stopped, but Franky grins and shows that the Shield was only charred. D-6 says it doesn’t compute, since no one survived an Erase blast. Franky asks if the Magic was ever tested against Vegapunk’s materials, saying his body can’t be vaporized that easily. D-6 points out that he burned the Pirate, so his Erase can hurt Franky, believing the output just needs to be adjusted. Franky says he’ll just beat D-6 before he can find that power level, and leaps at him with a Strong Right to the face. Goumon keeps bowing at odd moments while throwing torture devices at the grunts with Torture Magic. He yells for them to die, adding his verbal tic of ‘tea’ at the end. The Wizard launches Iron Maidens to keep the grunts from attacking the Hollows, saying he’ll torture them all for Zeref’s sake, believing he desires pain for enemies. With whips moving like snakes, he tells the whips to dance and bring the enemy pain. All of a sudden, the whips are cut in half, Goumon stunned in disbelief. Lisa states that creepy bondage is one of the places even she won’t go, Goumon just saying ‘tea’. Even an open pervert like Lisa had standards, having said ‘never again’ after reading some bondage magazines. The Vizard points her blade at the Wizard, saying she’ll just cut him down since she hates the ‘creepy little toys’. Frowning, Goumon guesses Lisa forgot the reasons she’s there, saying it doesn’t really matter since all of Zeref’s enemies must be destroyed, regardless of motivations. Smirking, Lisa tells the ‘creepy bastard’ to bring it on. Jerome is ready for battle, and Renji steps up to challenge the fellow swordsman. The Wizard asks if the ‘boy’ wants to test his strength against him. Cautious, Jerome had kept tabs on who caused the most damage to the rank and file, noting Renji amongst them. While knowing the battle could be tough, he isn’t worried with Dark Sword at his side, angrily thinking that it won’t be like against Erza, believing it’ll be over if he just touches the Zanpakutō once. Smirking, Renji launches his Shikai with a “Roar, Zabimaru”, hoping his physical strength will end it in one blow. Grinning, Jerome holds out Dark Sword in front of him, completely corroding Zabimaru when it touches. While Renji yells in concern for his Zanpakutō, Jerome laughs for Avatar not to be underestimated, saying they won’t be stopped again. With an annoyed frown, Renji says the opposing sword is obviously something special. Jerome grins that it was infused with Black Magic to corrode whatever it touches, calling himself a swordsman’s worst nightmare. Jerome arrogantly assumes the Soul Reaper is scared now, calling him a newborn before the Dark Sword. Renji quickly Flash Steps right in front of Jerome and sends him reeling with a haymaker. The Soul Reaper doesn’t let up and sends a barrage of haymakers to the face and stomach to send the Wizard flying through a tree. While a shocked and cursing Jerome gets to his feet, Renji asks why he’s shocked. Renji calls himself a dirty kid from the slums deep down, who had to fight to stay alive. Dropping into his boxing stance, Renji says the Wizard is dead wrong to think Zabimaru was the only way he could fight. Snarling, Jerome curses that Renji just got some lucky shots in, yelling that the Dark Sword will be the last thing the Soul Reaper sees. Renji just stays in his boxing stance. While she was worried when Zabimaru corroded, Flare says ‘Pineapple’ will be fine after seeing him annihilate the Wizard with a few punches, so she can focus on what’s ahead. Watching Gedatsu and Ohm throw more Ordeals at the Alliance, Flare steps forward while growing her hair, calling them annoying and deciding to do her friends a favor by stopping them. With a Hair Shower: Gust, Flare destroys the Swamp Clouds and blows away Ohm’s traps. The latter is immediately interested in hair being used for battle, denying that it’s because he’s bald and jealous. The Wizard says either the Priests stop what they’re doing, or she’ll make them. Scowling, Ohm asks if she’s a four year old who thinks telling them to stop will work. Forming his ‘x’, Gedatsu compares Flare to a child trying to get a bully to stop. Flare pouts that the two might as well be bullies for doing what they did to her home. Ohm realizes from that that Flare is using Magic instead of a Devil Fruit. Flare confirms it, saying they must be from ‘Captain’ Luffy’s world. Ohm angrily remembers the man who beat Eneru, calling him a ‘little brat’. Flare frowns at the insult, guessing the Priests fought her new friends before. Ohm snarls that the Straw Hats ruined their rule over Skypeia by deposing Eneru, calling it an unforgivable sin. Flare confuses them by saying she’s glad to run into them if they really fought her new friends. She calls Luffy and Franky so strong and amazing, saying she has to know if she’s worthy to stand as a member of the Straw Hat crew. Flare grows out her hair, saying this is a good way to find out, bidding her opponents to both come forward, Ohm and Gedatsu smirking at the perceived arrogance. Flare shoots a Hair Shower: Gum-Gum Gatling, and the Priests are only able to avoid it with Mantra or Observation Haki. While Gedatsu yells in horror, Ohm calls the ability dangerous while promising to give a haircut. He swings his Eisen Whip, but Flare is able to pull her hair back to avoid it. Smirking, Ohm is assured that destroying the hair will render her powerless. Flare asks if they really think it’ll be that easy, yelling for the Straw Hat Wizard not to be underestimated. Menoly steps away like a coward to watch Loly rampage in Resurreción. With combat not her strong point, she usually let her abrasive friend do the fighting, while taking the verbal and physical abuse. Plus, she knows well enough to avoid Loly’s indiscriminate power. She mutters a curse at Loly for being so headstrong and immediately using Resurreción. Sighing, Menoly decides to get a few miles to avoid a repeat poisoning, and transforms with a “Take Flight, Halcón”. Exasperated, Menoly calls her form fate’s idea of a joke, designed to get away from her friend’s violent temper. Suddenly, the Arrancar is hit by Solid Script: Lightning, in disbelief at the sneak attack. Glaring, Levy states that Fairy Tail’s sacred ground will only be safe by driving every enemy away, meaning the Arrancar must be defeated. Scowling, Menoly says that while the move was interesting, the ‘midget’ shouldn’t underestimate Arrancar. Levy says only one person is allowed to call her ‘midget’, and shoots a Solid Script: Fire. Menoly disperses the attack with a flap of her wings, smirking that one good hit is all a human can get on an Arrancar, calling it the way of the world for the former to be weak and fragile souls to be devoured. Levy promises that it isn’t over with her encyclopedia’s worth of words to tear Menoly apart. Levy remembers Marco wanting to speak with her at Magnolia, the latter making it a point to know every soldier in the 2nd, recalling that he knows every member of the Whitebeards big family. Levy notes that must take effort, Marco proud of his memory. He gets back on topic by asking if she’s practicing with her magic. Levy explains that it’s Solid Script, saying it’s not that impressive compared to what the Proxy can do. Marco says he thinks it’s an awesome power to take any word and have Magic create its properties. Levy admits that she’s limited by her own Magic Power. Marco advises her to try to add as many words as possible, saying it sounds simple for her to get stronger by practicing with bigger and tougher words. When Levy points out he isn’t exactly an authority on Magic, Marco argues that he thinks of magic as similar to Devil Fruits, knowing anything can become a strong weapon as long as it’s been practiced with and the user knows their stuff. He states Solid Script is no different, and a user could be very strong if she thought about expanding her magic’s vocabulary. Levy asks if he really thinks she could be that strong, calling it high praise from him. Marco states they all have talent, and it’s just a question of how its used. He uses Luffy’s rubber powers as an example, finishing his argument by saying he doesn’t see how words can’t be turned into a weapon. Menoly yells that she’ll see how confident Levy is after she annihilates her, forming a Cero. As the Arrancar dive bombs, Levy smirks at the big mistake, and uses Solid Script: Counter. When the Cero hits the word, it bounces right back at Menoly and explodes, earning a scream of pain. The Arrancar is knocked on her back, reverted back to base form, muttering in disbelief at being beaten so easily. Loly notices and angrily asks if Menoly really lost to a human, calling her pitiful and saying it’s no wonder she was just Aizen’s aide, being blatantly hypocritical in her insults. Levy asks what’s wrong with her, saying no one should treat comrades like that. Loly yells for the Wizard to shut up, saying she doesn’t need a ‘runt’ to lecture her on how she treats people. Glaring, Levy promises to add a second Arrancar to her résumé, preparing for battle. Loly smirks that she’s on a different level than Menoly, yelling that she’ll turn the Wizard to goo with her poison. Levy just dismisses the taunts, saying her words don’t hurt. Loly scowls at her intimidation attempts failing miserably, seeing the proud Wizard standing before her. Laxus steps forward towards Mosqueda, the Wizard noting that it’s only logical he face one of the stronger enemies. The Dragon Slayer smells that someone even stronger is coming, cursing that he’ll be a pain to fight. Mosqueda nods at that, formally introducing himself as Privaron Espada 107. He states that even if he isn’t as strong as the Espada, he still shouldn’t be looked down on, which a Wizard at Aster Mountains learned the hard way, claiming his opponent will just be the second Wizard he kills. Mosqueda notes the Air Magic was impressive, but nothing he couldn’t handle, saying the two boys were helpless before his power. With a grim sigh, Laxus realizes Mosqueda killed Ren, remembering Ichiya telling him about it when the 2nd and 3rd merged. He notes his friend is trying so hard to smile and put up an act, but is hurting badly. When Mosqueda starts to leap at the Dragon Slayer, Laxus stops him with a glare, making the Arrancar instinctively step back. Mosqueda realizes Laxus would’ve instantly killed him if he attacked, knowing he’s on a completely different level. Laxus notes how much he wants to kill Mosqueda, saying that the bonds formed between the Thunder Legion and Blue Pegasus in the year following Tartaros were true. Mosqueda is frozen, seeing the aura of a lightning dragon glaring with red eyes. Terrified, he asks himself if he’s even facing a man. Laxus strikes Mosqueda with a bolt of lightning to paralyze him, saying it’ll last until he’s back with someone else with a greater claim for killing the Arrancar, noting people should have closure. When the Wizard vanishes in a bolt of lightning, Mosqueda compares the tremendous power to staring down Ulquiorra. Laxus comes back with Ichiya, and tosses him in front of the paralyzed Arrancar. While Ichiya calls this rude at first, Laxus simply explains Mosqueda killed Ren, saying he’ll let him get closure. Laxus teleports away again, and Mosqueda finally is able to move again. Ichiya calls that good and knocks the Arrancar down with an uppercut to the face. Glaring, Ichiya says Mosqueda killed one of his boys, proclaiming that he isn’t Blue Pegasus’ most handsome now, but Blue Pegasus’ Ace. Mosqueda scowls at what he sees as a moral myopia, asking how many Arrancar and Hollows have been killed in the war. Ichiya admits it might be myopic, but the Coalition shouldn’t have started the war in the first place if they didn’t want comrades to die. Mosqueda sighs that they’re both damned, saying that’s how it is in war, asking just to fight. Ichiya leaps forward before the Arrancar can react, slamming his face with a haymaker. Mosqueda is in disbelief that his Hierro is being punched through, getting up as he realizes this. Ichiya tells his opponent to get up, saying he’d feel bad if he got that closure without any effort. Agreeing, Mosqueda says they should make this a good and fair fight. The Arrancar draws his punching daggers, and Ichiya brings out Power Perfume. Mosqueda thinks he’ll fight with all his strength regardless of how history chooses to remember them. Ichiya thinks this is for Ren, hoping he can rest in peace after this. Chūkichi of the Hidden Mist struggles to maintain himself and resist the Indoctrination, giving broken mutters about not working for the Coalition. It’s useless to resist Konton. The Ninja just repeats he ‘won’t work’ for them. Chūkichi was the most resistant of the Indoctrinated, so Konton decided to wipe away his personality through the Indoctrination as punishment, just for being annoyed. The Mist Ninja is forced to attack Jenny, who’s warned by a nearby soldier. He lowly tells her to die while drawing two kunai for the ‘easy target’. Jenny roundhouse kicks him away, bitingly asking what’s wrong with him. Getting up, Chūkichi can only repeat “kill…enemy” over and over. Disturbed, Jenny wonders what’s wrong with the Ninja, knowing he can’t be normal when acting like that. She remembers the Indoctrination, and asks herself if Konton would go that far. Jenny transforms with Takeover: Search Mode. She states her cybernetic eye sees everything, wanting to know what’s happened to the Ninja. Jenny looks at Chūkichi’s head, with dark purple aura surrounding the brain. She notes that it’s flowing through his head like the Reiki she saw in Watchers, confirming the Indoctrination. She gasps at how much of it there is, realizing that Chūkichi is little more than a mindless puppet. Jenny shakes in anger and disgust, saying the ‘monster’ doesn’t need to go that far to control his victims. She flat out tells the mind fragment that he’s nothing but a monster. Jenny screams in fury, calling it absolutely disgusting to play with a man’s life. While Jenny would never deny she is superficial, puts a lot of emphasis on beauty, and lives for the finer things of a modeling career, she isn’t a bad person. Jenny at least knows right from wrong, it being fairly obvious where Konton’s actions to Chūkichi fall. She assures the Mist Ninja she’ll do everything she can to save him. With a clap of his hands, Chūkichi activates a Hidden Frost Jutsu, completely enveloping the battlefield in a winter setting, dropping the temp below freezing. While the water vapor freezes, Chūkichi becomes transparent and invisible to the naked eye. While Speed Jiru wonders what it is, railing at this coming after Tōshirō went Bankai, Gray realizes someone is manipulating the air temperatures. While her normal eye can’t see anything, Jenny’s Search Mode eye is still able to follow Chūkichi trying to get behind her. She yells she can see him and strikes with roundhouse kick to the neck. Visible again, Chūkichi crashes through a tree, while Jenny says she made a promise she’ll keep. Slowly advancing, Chūkichi tells Jenny to kill him. When Jenny promises not to kill him, Chūkichi repeats the request, not wanting to hurt anyone anymore, and thinking the Wizard can’t help. Jenny simply says she’ll try at least. Zetsu launches an assault on everyone nearby, calling the Wood Style a wonderful high while praising Sagi for giving life and power. The creation then sprouts Wood Style: Great Tree Spear, violently crushing a few of the soldiers hunting for Hollows. Zetsu yells for them to die, let out wonderful screams, and provide nourishment. Suddenly, Rukia stops the attack with Sode no Shirayuki. She says it’s bad enough the creation is stand on Fairy Tail’s sacred ground, calling him a crappy guest and freak of nature for just going and changing the landscape. Saying that’s not very nice, Zetsu sends another Wood Style: Great Tree Spear. Scowling, Rukia swings her sword up front, asking if he really expects to kill her with roots while freezing them. Zetsu frowns, saying it’s already getting annoying. Rukia’s scowl deepens, and she wonders if she’s starting to look like Ichigo with his scowl. She quickly attacks with Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren. Zetsu dodges by quickly sinking into the ground, Rukia knowing he’ll attack soon. Zetsu emerges with Mayfly, and tosses a Wood Style: Cutting Springs Jutsu. Rukia surprises Zetsu with her speed by quickly avoiding the point-blank attack, the creation commenting on it. Rukia appears behind Zetsu, hoping to freeze him and quickly end the fight to avoid catching others in the crossfire. Zetsu yells at that and avoids the freezing slash by sinking into the ground. Rukia frowns and curses her opponent as slippery. Zetsu pops out and throws a Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu. Suddenly, someone new tears through the construct’s neck, Zetsu gasping and yelling in surprise. Speed Jiru grins and lands on the ground, hoisting his lance. When Rukia asks if he came to help, Jiru confirms before admitting how appealing it was to run a dragon through. Zetsu dares him to stab multiple dragons, creating a Wood Style: Eight-Headed Serpent. Before it gets near, someone else instantly tears off the eight heads by biting through them. When Zetsu asks who’s here now in exasperation, Namur forms up with Jiru and Rukia, asking if they mind him cutting in. Rolling his eyes, Jiru says he’s surprised Namur didn’t come sooner, calling him quick to jump into fights, jokingly chalking it up to his buddy’s shark blood. Rukia asks how Zetsu sees a three on one fight. Makarov joins for a four on one, saying he’ll make sure the abomination leaves Fairy Tail’s sacred ground. Surprised, Rukia smiles that they can definitely beat Zetsu between the four of them. Zetsu laughs at the statement, wondering if they think it’ll be that easy. When Makarov asks if he thinks beating the four of them will be easy. Zetsu chortles that they don’t know what they’re dealing with. He reveals that he isn’t the actual Zetsu who was created by Kaguya, and both are still sealed in a moon by the Ninja World. He calls himself a brand new Zetsu created by Sagi, completely loyal to Konton and the Coalition. Makarov calls it good to know that they won’t have to deal with Kaguya, having heard just what she could do from his Ninja allies. Zetsu says he surpasses the original and can actually fight and kill his enemies without sneaking up. Yelling that they’ll experience every ounce of his power, Zetsu sends more Wood Style: Great Tree Spear. Speed Jiru breaks apart roots with his lance. Namur leaps up and rips them with his teeth. Makarov, transformed into Titan form, tears the roots with his bare hands. While freezing roots, Rukia notices more coming, realizing the new Zetsu is on a completely different level from Hidan and Kakuzu, remembering Renji bragging about killing an immortal. Stepping forward, Makarov yells that he doesn’t fear plants, firing magical beams to explode the roots. He proclaims that he’ll continue to fight Zetsu while he stands on the sacred ground, no matter his claimed strength. While he freely admits the new Zetsu has strength to stand apart from his comrades, it changes nothing, and victory is the only outcome accepted by the Alliance. Jiru grins and shouts at that, he and Namur flanking the Fairy Tail master. Rukia says they’ve heard Zetsu’s bragging, recognizing that he’s definitely the strongest Coalition fighter present in the clash so far. They’ve just decided not to back down no matter what he tries, so Zetsu gives an evil smile, saying he’d have it no other way. Flare stands calm as the Priests prepare to attack, displaying surprising maturity in comparison to her usual smiling and giggling demeanor, seriously wanting to prove herself on even footing with the Straw Hats. Gedatsu tosses his Swamp Cloud Rain around the Wizard; Flare absently watching the clouds while realizing Ohm will attack now. Sure enough, the bald man sends an Eisen Snake through the swamp clouds. Ohm’s mastery of his Eisen Whip was pushed to further lengths by adding a new dial for control. Flare yells at that and wraps her hair around the Eisen Whip, stopping it. She states he isn’t the only one here with that kind of control, saying the ‘stupid Baldie’ can’t win that easily. While Ohm retracts his Eisen Whip, Flare extends her hair and completely blows away the swamp clouds with a Hair Shower: Tornado. Ohm drives an Eisen Fork into the ground to stop from being blown away. Gedatsu resists with his shoe Dials, and rockets forward when he gets the chance. With a Jet Dial in his elbow, Gedatsu throws a Jet Punch. Flare stops it with a Hair Wall, earning a gasp of disbelief. Flare says that was careless, telling the dimwitted fools to stop acting like beating her will be easy. Ohm shouts a retort, and shoots an Eisen Whip. Flare retracts her hair to avoid the haircut, noting he’s the more troublesome priest with his sword. While a punch from Gedatsu would hurt, she still thinks she can beat them both as a proud pirate. Gedatsu rockets forward with a Jet Punch, but Flare traps him with a Hair Shower: Bulldozer that drags the priest across the ground. Ohm calls his comrade so careless, saying he could’ve easily avoided that by focusing his Mantra. He yells that the girl herself needs to be cut, as opposed to her hair, and sends an Eisen Snake. When Flare retracts her hair, the Eisen Whip moves around towards her body. She manages to duck underneath the blade, Ohm guessing he wrong in thinking she couldn’t move while manipulating her hair. Gedatsu wrenches free and rockets at Flare, nailing her in the face with a Jet Kick. Ohm smirks and compliments Gedatsu for once. Flare gets up, promising that she won’t be kept down. Ohm retracts his Eisen Whip, promising that she’ll be delivered from evil through death and punished for greed and narcissism. Flare is incredulous at those being her crimes, saying she’ll admit to being greedy if wanting to help her new friends and prove herself counts. She calls her hair a gift from her homeland, which she’ll always be proud of. She declares that her hair will be used in service of Captain Luffy, who will be King of the Pirates. She’ll proudly wear the title of greed and narcissism for her hair and friends, showing her gratitude for Luffy taking her in with no reason to. Gedatsu and Ohm both give confident smirks, the latter calling it a nice speech while promising they won’t be beaten. Ohm tells Gedatsu to get her, saying he’ll give an unforgettable haircut when a counterattack is launched. When Gedatsu doesn’t respond, Ohm sighs that his mouth is supposed to move in order to talk. He cuts him off from giving his usual words, telling Gedatsu to shut up and just attack. Agreeing, Gedatsu rockets forward and tosses a Swamp Cloud Rain. While Gedatsu is weaving around his own Swamp Clouds for a decisive blow, the Swamp Clouds act as attacks that can come from anywhere. Smirking, Ohm thinks he can take out the hair as soon as it’s grown out. Gedatsu throws a Jet Flurry, so Flare throws her a Hair Shower: Red Dragon at him. While Gedatsu brakes in fear, Ohm raises his Eisen Whip, yelling he has her. Flare disagrees, and Ohm suddenly freezes in place, noticing strands of hair wrapped around his body. Smirking, Flare says Ohm isn’t the only one with great weapon control, adding that they aren’t very smart for priests. It’s explained that Flare fired small hair strands into the ground earlier to snake around and entrap Ohm, whose Mantra was unable to see an attack so out of the blue. Shocked, Gedatsu calls Ohm ‘so careless’, taking his eyes off the attack. The Red Dragon plows right into Gedatsu, knocking up all the Swamp Clouds. Yelling in pain, Gedatsu thinks that was careless while losing consciousness. Flare’s hair retracts to reveal the beaten Priest trapped by his own Ordeal. While Ohm curses his comrade, Flare says ‘Baldie’ is next. Ohm says he mistook Flare for a dimwitted fool, knowing she was smart enough to find ways to fight both Priests at the same time. Regaining composure, Ohm says he’s far superior to Gedatsu, reminding her how frightened she was of the Eisen Whip and a haircut. Frowning, Flare admits she can’t beat Ohm if she’s afraid of a little haircut. She says she’ll throw caution to the wind and regrow it as often as possible to use it for her friends. While Flare sends a Hair Shower: Wolf Fang, Ohm promises to make her bald with an Eisen Hydra. The latter cuts the former to pieces, Ohm smirking victoriously at Flare’s much shorter hair. He’s confused when she smirks, losing focus on his Mantra. All the strands of hair light up in flames, and Flare envelops Ohm with a Hair Shower: Firefly Flame. Seeing the unconscious and charred Ohm, Flare giddily cheers at beating the priests and really standing with the Straw Hats. She pouts at her shorter hair, saying she’ll have to sit out the fight in the time it takes to grow her hair out with magic. Elsewhere, Zeref strides out of his headquarters, smiling that everything is falling into place. Omake: Punishing Naruto, Part 2 Naruto whimpers and mutters about how much he hates this, striding into the haunted house. The other Acts giggle; prompting Naruto to vow he’ll do everything in his power to make Luffy’s punishment suck. He then says good job on the creepy factor. Smirking, Ichigo asks if Naruto is hungry, the latter admitting he lost his appetite. Ichigo calls that too bad, saying the first destination is the dining room. Naruto enters and screams in fear at the disemboweled man being served, asking if he’s in the same house as a cannibal. Natsu wonders why the Ninja is screaming so much, asking if he doesn’t realize they’d never actually kill a person and leave the body. Ichigo doubts Naruto is thinking, and instructs the Ninja to just walk past the body and continue the tour. Whimpering, Naruto slowly does so, keeping his back to the wall, Luffy giggling at the sight. Suddenly, the disemboweled comes to life, pleading for help. Naruto screams like a little girl and dashes off. When the entrée yells for help, Naruto yells that he’s got his own problems, saying he should help himself. While the other Acts laugh, Naruto notes his heart will beat out of his chest like this. Still walking and jumping at every sound, Naruto asks where next. Luffy instructs him to go upstairs, earning a sigh from the Ninja. Ichigo shakes his head, not believing how scared his friend looks. Up the stairs, Naruto turns a corner and sees two little girls holding hands and looking at him. After Naruto mutters about Stephen King, the girls tell him to come play with them. Naruto says he won’t, but the conversation just goes in circles. Natsu says the Ninja has to go through them, adding that they don’t care if the girls are in the way. Sighing, Naruto asks the girls to get out of the way and go back to their demonic, satanic mother. The girls chant to be played with, earning a smirk from Natsu and a sad mutter from Naruto. When the girls break apart, Naruto starts to pass through. They scream in his ears. Naruto nearly jumps through the ceiling and runs away through the hall, screaming that they’re ‘little bitches’. Ichigo laughs and calls it ‘masculinity in the 21st century’, Naruto yelling for him to shut up and try not to freak out when they scream without warning. Natsu gets back on track by ordering Naruto to the master bedroom. When the door opens, several creepy childlike dolls are sitting there. While Naruto moans in terror, Ichigo calls it a classic horror scenario. When a doll lowly tells Naruto ‘you’re my best friend, the Ninja shakes his head in disagreement. Luffy argues that Naruto will be the doll’s best friend, ordering him to go over and give a big hug. Whimpering, Naruto weakly says it’s time for a hug, giving one to the doll. Said Chucky rip off says he loves his best friend so much that he’ll kill him so he can’t be with anyone else. Suddenly, the doll’s arms wrap around Naruto, who shrieks in fear while tossing the doll away, running all the while. Luffy and Natsu are close to falling over in laughter, Ichigo wheezing from his sides hurting. Ichigo says there’s one more place to go, the basement. Natsu reminds their victim that it’s the creepiest part of the house. Naruto sighs at the best being saved for last, asking to get this over with, hoping to catch his breath. Luffy laughs at how much the Ninja is sweating. Noticing the darkness, Naruto sarcastically calls it nice. Luffy promises that they’ll be his eyes, ordering him to walk straight to reach the wall, saying the punishment will be almost over when reached. Naruto walks straight through, and nothing happens. At the wall, a sign says ‘have fun’, confusing Naruto. Suddenly, the basement door shuts and locks Naruto in, the Ninja screaming in horror. When Ichigo tells him to have fun in the basement, Naruto shrieks that it isn’t funny anymore. Natsu says it is to them. Naruto demands to know how to get out, guessing he’ll just look for another exit. Hearing creaking in the room, Naruto decides to do it as quickly as possible. When Luffy smirks at Naruto wanting out of the basement as quick as possible, Natsu sharing his thoughts, Ichigo points out they can get him to leave real quick. A hand rests on Naruto’s shoulder. The Ninja leaps away and spins to see a very creepy clown come out of the shadows. Naruto screams in protest, adding that he hates the others. He keeps screaming as he runs around the basement, the clown in pursuit. Ichigo calls him Creepo the Clown, Luffy cheering for the Pennywise imitator to get the Ninja. Natsu asks if they should tell Naruto there is no other exit. Luffy says they’ll let him figure that out. Ichigo adds that he does need to run off that ramen. Natsu decides they’ll just pull up some chair and watch Naruto run from the Clown, Ichigo going to get popcorn. They all float. Appearing Characters Marco Mary Raidō Namiashi Briar Monkey D. Luffy Boa Hancock Abel Hiashi Hyūga D-6 Franky Goumon Lisa Yadōmaru Jerome Renji Abarai Flare Corona Gedatsu Ohm Menoly Mallia Loly Avirrne Levy McGarden Laxus Dreyar Gantenbainne Mosqueda Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Chūkichi Jenny Realight Gray Fullbuster Zetsu Rukia Kuchiki Speed Jiru Namur Makarov Dreyar Zeref Dragneel Omake Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Ichigo Kurosaki Natsu Dragneel Hannibal's entree Carrie & Annie Wilkes Chucky Creepo/Pennywise Abilities Magic * Black Magic ** Virus ** Erase ** Torture *** Iron Maidens *** Whips * Hair Magic ** Hair Shower: Gust ** Hair Shower: Gum-Gum Gatling ** Hair Shower: Tornado ** Hair Wall ** Hair Shower: Bulldozer ** Hair Shower: Red Dragon ** Hair Shower: Wolf Fang ** Hair Shower: Firefly Flame * Solid Script ** Lightning ** Fire ** Counter * Power Perfume * Takeover ** Search Mode * Titan Form Jutsu * Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms * Hidden Frost Jutsu * Wood Style: Great Tree Spear * Wood Style: Cutting Springs Jutsu * Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu * Wood Style: Eight-Headed Serpent Haki * Mantra * Observation Haki Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Hollow Powers * Garganta * Cero * Hierro Weapons * Mr. Cursey * Dark Sword * Eisen Whip * Lance * Dials * Jet Dial Zanpakuto * Zabimaru * Sode no Shirayuki Resurrección * Halcón (Spanish for "Hawk") * Escolopendra Techniques * Star Shield * Strong Right * Swamp Clouds * Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren * Swamp Cloud Rain * Eisen Snake * Eisen Fork * Jet Punch * Jet Kick * Jet Flurry * Eisen Hydra Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 151 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Second Wave, Second Wind Next Chapter: Chapter 153 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Why? Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign